Warriors: Streams of Blood
by animefan125
Summary: Creekpaw's mentor, the RiverClan medicine cat, has been acting strangely. When Creekpaw finds out the new prophecy that's haunting her mentor she's pulled into the trance too. The Clan cats get picked off and Creekpaw has to fight it. CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!
1. Prologue

RiverClan

Leader: Pebblestar- gray and black tom

Deputy: Iceclaw- white muscular tom

Medicine Cat: Sootcloud- light gray she-cat with white ears and paws

Warriors

Mistfur- gray she-cat with amber eyes

Raventail- coal-black tom with yellow eyes

Thornfang- ginger tabby with green eyes

Ambertail- tan she-cat with black paws

Hailpelt- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Reedtail-black tom with a white-tipped tail

Apprentices

Volepaw- brown tabby tom(Thornfang)

Dawnpaw- cream-colored tortoiseshell she-cat(Reedtail)

Nettlepaw- black tom with one gray front paw(Iceclaw)

Creekpaw- ginger and brown she-cat with blue eyes(Sootcloud)

Queens & Kits

Rosefoot- tan she-cat with blue eyes: Minnowkit, Dewkit

Mapleflower- light brown she-cat

Sparrowflight- tan tabby with black streaks and white paws: Ghostkit

Elders

Coalstreak- black tom with bright green eyes

Mousenose- grouchy dark brown tom

Snowspots- white-spotted tabby with amber eyes, she-cat

ThunderClan

Leader: Fernstar- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Yewtail- brown she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Sunpelt- amber-eyed ginger tabby tom

Warriors

Willowfur- white she-cat with gray streaks

Darkfoot- black tom with amber eyes(Mate: Lightpool)

Twigtail- brown tabby tom

Frostpelt- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Pinefur- dark brown tom

Burningclaw- dark ginger tom with amber eyes(Mate: Cloudedstripe)

Apprentices

Moonpaw- light gray tom with blue eyes(Darkfoot)

Violetpaw- small grayish she-cat with white ears(Fernstar)

Sparkpaw; light ginger tom with dark yellow eyes(Pinefur)

Grasspaw- soft brown-pelted she-cat with pale green eyes(Burningclaw)

Queens & Kits

Cloudedstripe- gray and white she-cat: Skykit

Lightpool- light tan she-cat with green eyes: Tansykit, Blossomkit

Elders

Ashpelt- gray tom

Duskeyes- brown tabby tom

WindClan

Leader: Whisperstar- black she-cat with one white ear

Deputy: Swiftfoot- fleet-footed tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Stormtail- long-haired dark gray tom

Warriors

Sandpelt- ginger tabby she-cat

Rainstorm- white she-cat with a few black spots

Barktail- dark brown tom with green eyes(Mate: Shiningpool)

Stonefoot- gray tom with blue eyes(Mate: Sagefur)

Nightfur- black she-cat with amber eyes

Swallowfeather- brown tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices

Honeypaw- golden tabby she-cat(Swiftfoot)

Hawkpaw- brown tom with black ears(Barktail)

Webpaw- pale gray tortoiseshell she-cat(Nightfur)

Oakpaw- light ginger tom with green eyes(Swallowfeather)

Queens & Kits

Sagefur- beautiful silver she-cat with white paws: Mosskit, Tawnykit, Weaselkit

Shiningpool- silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

Thistletooth- brown tabby tom

Jaggedfang- dark black tom with blue eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Smokestar- heavy set gray tom

Deputy: Scarface- dark tom with scarred face and a torn ear

Medicine Cat: Ivyheart- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Acornears- dark brown tom with black ears(Mate: Brightflower)

Ratclaw- dark brown tom with a gray-tipped tail

Snakefang- black and gray tom(Mate: Specklepelt)

Birdflight- small tabby she-cat

Cinderfoot- dark gray she-cat

Apprentices

Shrewpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes(Cinderfoot)

Patchpaw- white tom with black splotches(Snakefang)

Mudpaw- dark brown tom with green eyes(Smokestar)

Queens & Kits

Brightflower- tan and white streaked she-cat: Smudgedkit

Specklepelt- spotted she-cat with black paws: Fogkit

Elders

Petalfoot- light-colored tortoiseshell she-cat

Shadepelt- short-tempered black tom with a few white spots

Prologue

A gray and black tom cat sat in a den, head on his paws. His tail twitched back and forth occasionally but otherwise, he didn't move. He looked up at the sound of paw steps coming close.

"Sootcloud?" the tom cat called, raising his head. "Is that you?"

A soft voice floated into the den. "Yes, Pebblestar. May I enter?"

"Always." The tom cat moved to make space for the she-cat as she entered.

"There's news of a new kit. Mapleflower has given birth to one kit." A look of sadness crossed Sootcloud's face. She hesitated before adding, "But it doesn't seem as if it'll live long."

Pebblestar looked towards the medicine cat. She seemed a bit tense and stiff. "What's the matter Sootcloud? I've noticed that you've been a bit worried for the past few days."

Sootcloud shuffled her paws and shivered even though it was the middle of greenleaf. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Pebblestar. It's just that the time wasn't right. I meant good for RiverClan and the rest of the Clans. I've been spoken to by Starclan."

Pebblestar's fur stood on end. He growled to Sootcloud harshly. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to come and tell me that you have heard news from StarClan? Sootcloud, you have disappointed me. You should have told me earlier. If you hadn't wanted to tell me then you could have spoken up at the Gathering!"

"You don't get it!" Sootcloud nearly yowled. "This new prophecy has danger lurking in every corner! When I dreamt of it, blood was everywhere. Pebblestar, I haven't betrayed you but helped you."

"Then tell me, what is it that StarClan has told?" meowed Pebblestar, more calmly.

" The prophecy is this:

'Peace comes across the lands.  
Till the moon is full.  
The Wolves will come back.  
The elements battle the beast.  
Together we are united  
Alone we fall.'

"That is what I was told."

Pebblestar stared at her. Finally he said, "Where is Creekpaw?"

Sootcloud was taken aback by the question. She meowed, "With Mapleflower. Why?"

"I'm going to see Mapleflower. We will discuss this some other time." Pebblestar padded away silently. Sootcloud followed him.

Inside the nursery, a light brown she-cat sat in a down lined nest looking fondly at the black and brown kit suckling beside her. A ginger and brown apprentice was fumbling with some herbs not far away.

The queen looked up. "Pebblestar," she meowed, dipping her head. "This is Lynxkit."

Pebblestar nodded. The kit was rather small but seemed to be all right. He turned to the apprentice and hissed to her, "Creekpaw, Sootcloud told me that the kit wasn't going to live long."

"It didn't at first." Creekpaw whispered back. "But as we watched, it started to gain strength. The kit will live."

"Good." Pebblestar turned back to Mapleflower and asked, "May I?"

"Of course."

Pebblestar bent down and nosed Lynxkit gently. The kit squealed and batted at the leader's nose with small paws. Pebblestar leaned back and chuckled. "That's a very active kit you've got there, Mapleflower."

Mapleflower's waved her tail. She suddenly seemed tired.

Sootcloud interrupted before Pebblestar could say anything. "We should let Mapleflower get to sleep. Come along Creekpaw."

Creekpaw picked up her herbs and padded after Sootcloud, leaving Pebblestar alone with Mapleflower.

Pebblestar backed out of the nursery. "Good night, Mapleflower."

The queen dipped her head to the tom and bent her head towards Lynxkit.

Back in his den, Pebblestar circled his nest of moss and curled up tightly. The moment his eyes closed he sank into deep darkness and suddenly it erupted into crimson blood and a shrill shriek broke the silence. An unfamiliar voice whispered, "Peace comes across the lands, till the moon is full, the Wolves will come back, together we are united, alone we fall." Then the darkness swallowed the leader up and blood formed all around him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Creekpaw woke to find the reeds around her dripping with dew. It dripped onto her, making her ginger and brown fur cling to her body. She got up and groomed herself trying to get as much dew off of her as possible. Creekpaw heard paw steps approaching and saw her mentor and the Clan's medicine cat, Sootcloud, coming through the drooping willow branches that formed the entrance to the medicine den.

"Sootcloud," Creekpaw meowed, dipping her head. "How's Mapleflower?"

Sootcloud batted the question away with a distracted reply of, "Oh, just fine."

Creekpaw didn't go any further with asking her mentor questions. She busied herself with arranging the juniper berries and keeping them from rolling away.

Sootcloud went into her den and came back out with some borage leaves. Creekpaw had to keep herself from asking who they were for, because there were many suckling queens in the nursery.

Creekpaw followed Sootcloud to the entrance of the den and watched as her mentor disappeared into the nursery. She sighed and turned around to go back to work. Sootcloud is beginning to change. It's as if she doesn't care about anything but work, Creekpaw thought. She missed her old mentor, more carefree.

"Hey Creekpaw!"

The lone apprentice looked up and saw Nettlepaw coming towards her, a cheery expression on his face. Creekpaw twitched her whiskers; Nettlepaw was her brother, but she didn't feel like talking to him.

Nettlepaw licked his sister's ears as he came up. "You don't look so good. What's wrong?"

Creekpaw looked away, afraid that Nettlepaw would be able to tell what was wrong by her expression. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Okay then," Nettlepaw replied. "Well, you want to come hunting with me then? You could collect some herbs and I could get some prey."

Creekpaw looked at him briefly. "I'll have to ask Sootcloud. She'd worry if I disappeared without telling her." At least, she used to.

"Well, go ask her then!" Nettlepaw gave Creekpaw a shove. "And do it quickly!" he called after her as she made her way towards the nursery.

Once inside, Creekpaw kept to the side as Sootcloud gave Mapleflower and Sparrowflight the borage leaves. Rosefoot's kits weren't suckling anymore so she didn't need any.

Creekpaw looked on, uncertain of what to do. She finally made up her mind and approached Sootcloud.

"May I go herb gathering with Nettlepaw, Sootcloud?" Creekpaw muttered with her head down.

Just as she had done before, Sootcloud half ignored the question and just nodded.

Feeling worse than before, Creekpaw left the nursery. Sootcloud treated her like a bothersome kit! She made her way to Nettlepaw and followed him silently out into the forest. The smell and sounds of the forest usually soothed Creekpaw, but today was different. She didn't feel like there was anything soothing about the vast forest. She felt that it hid many dark secrets in the depths of its leafy canopy.

"Cheer up!" Nettlepaw meowed to Creekpaw. "I'm don't know what's bothering you but I sure it's something small like one of the elders having white cough or something."

Creekpaw's tail flicked. She headed into the undergrowth and didn't bother to reply to Nettlepaw's comment. She came across some borage leaves and started to bite through their stems thinking, Sootcloud will want these. The queens will need them.

The undergrowth shook as Nettlepaw pushed his way through, a vole hanging from his mouth.

"Nice catch," Creekpaw muttered through the borage leaves.

Nettlepaw nodded his thanks. Setting the vole down after a moment, he scraped dirt over to keep other predators from catching the scent of his prey.

Creekpaw bit through the last of the stems and looked at Nettlepaw. He turned away and led her deeper into the forest. There Creekpaw found watercress, coltsfoot and some cobwebs while Nettlepaw caught a pigeon, two fish and a water vole. It took him two trips to take his prey back to camp.

Back in the medicine den, Creekpaw put the herbs she had collected with the others. She sorted through and took out all the dried out and old ones and replaced them with the new herbs.

Just as she finished, Sootcloud came in. Creekpaw looked up but didn't say anything. When Sootcloud went into her den, Creekpaw slipped away to the fresh-kill pile. Once there, she picked out a fish and settled down in a corner to eat. She had just started tucking into her meal, when she noticed the apprentices gathered at the camp entrance. Creekpaw, curious as always, finished eating quickly and hurried over.

All the other apprentices were there: Nettlepaw, Volepaw and Dawnpaw. They seemed to be whispering about something. There heads bent close together, the three apprentices didn't notice Creekpaw.

Creekpaw, even more curious, interrupted their quiet conversation. "What, may I ask, are you whispering about without me? You do know that I like to be included in secret conversations."

Their heads jerked up at the same time, surprised that they had been snuck up on. Volepaw, a young brown tabby, spoke up first. "Well, we didn't know so you can't blame us! Now go away!" Volepaw had always been the rudest apprentice.

"No, I won't go away!" Creekpaw growled indignantly, baring her teeth. "I have as much as a right to be here as you do!"

Dawnpaw glared at Volepaw, her creamy fur bristling. "Stop it!" She swiped at him with her paw and hit his nose. She then turned to Creekpaw and meowed with her fur lying flat, "We're sorry, Creekpaw, but we just….well, we just forgot about you. I mean, you're not in our den and you're always busy with something. We couldn't help it. And I know that Volepaw had no right to talk like that to you, but you just surprised us."

Creekpaw seemed to calm down. "I'm not busy now and never was."

"That's okay," Nettlepaw meowed quickly. "You can join us if you want."

Creekpaw nodded and sat down in between Dawnpaw and Nettlepaw, across from Volepaw, who seemed to be recovering from his sore nose.

Nettlepaw looked around the circle and began, "Creekpaw, we've been noticing that Pebblestar and Iceclaw have been acting strangely. When I went wi--"

"Sootcloud's not herself either!" Creekpaw exclaimed, cutting her brother off. All the apprentices looked at her. "Now all she cares about is work, work and work!"

"Wow," Volepaw meowed. "It seems as if every cat is acting strange."

Creekpaw nodded at him, her anger gone. "It seems that you're right, Volepaw. But none of the warriors or queens are being affected. Maybe Pebblestar, Sootcloud and Iceclaw know something that seems really important."

"But what something?" Dawnpaw mewed. "I mean, if Sootcloud knows, wouldn't she tell you if it's medicine cat business?"

Creekpaw shook her head. "Sootcloud wouldn't tell me because I'm not that far in my training."

"But still," Nettlepaw interjected, "there's got to be something!"

Dawnpaw looked around, noticing the cats gathering for their sunhigh meals. "Let's go somewhere else. Some cat may be listening." She pushed herself to her paws and headed towards the apprentices den, waving her tail at the other cats to follow.

One by one, they filed into the apprentices' den and settled down comfortably on the soft moss and feathers that coated the ground. There were feathers woven into the leaves of the roof of the den and shells, which shimmered awesomely when the sun was bright, lined the edges. It was homey spacious den but not as big as the warriors den.

Creekpaw wasn't very familiar with the den but as she looked around at the other apprentices, she realized there was no need to hesitate. She lay down next to Volepaw, their argument forgotten.

"Okay, now we can talk more openly," Dawnpaw meowed. "Now, where were we?"

"We have to try and find out what's bothering Pebblestar, Iceclaw and Sootcloud. We can't just stand and wait for some disaster to come right through the camp entrance." Nettlepaw looked around at them. "Anyone have any ideas?"

Volepaw flicked his ear. "Well, I don't have any ideas but I do know someone who can find out."

"Who?!" Creekpaw exclaimed.

"You!" Volepaw growled. "You can watch and follow Sootcloud, without making it obvious, and listen to her conversations. It'll be easy for you!"

"No, it's not that easy!" Creekpaw leaped to her paws. "Have you noticed Sootcloud's behavior towards me? It's like I'm some useless kit! I can't go behind my mentor's back and listen to her private conversations!" Creekpaw glared at them all, her fur bristling, challenging them to object. She was breathing hard and chest heaved in and out many times.

Nettlepaw stood and came over to lick Creekpaw's face. "It's okay, Creekpaw. Keep your fur on. We'll find some other way."

Volepaw had to contain himself from tackling Creekpaw. He wanted her to do it but she didn't and everyone else though that was okay. His anger from their previous conflict came back. "You only think for yourself!" he burst out. "Can't you see that if we don't find out what's wrong, RiverClan might be in danger? Heck, all the Clans might be in danger if it's that bad. But no! You won't do anything! You just want to sit around and watch the whole Clan fall apart!" And he stomped out of the den, snarling at Dawnpaw when she came close.

The creamy she-cat stood, watching Volepaw stalk out of camp. She looked back at Nettlepaw and Creekpaw and meowed quietly, "I think Volepaw is right. I don't think you have a choice, Creekpaw. You have to find out what's wrong. Don't you want to see your mentor the way she always was?"

"I do, but it's just not that easy. Try taking my place for a change." Creekpaw sighed. "I just can't do it. There's nothing more to say." Creekpaw slipped out of the den silently, head down and tail drooping.

The last apprentices watched for a moment longer then looked at each other. Finally Dawnpaw meowed, "I think we're the only ones who don't have something to worry about in the Clan."

Nettlepaw nodded and went out of the den. A moment later he poked his head in and meowed to Dawnpaw, "You want to come hunting with me?"

They both left the camp and started for the river.

Meanwhile, Creekpaw was in her nest of moss with her head on her paws. She didn't know what to do right now. Should she do what the other apprentices told her to do? Or should she do what she thought was right? _Oh, StarClan, what have I gotten myself into? _

She lay there for a while and soon slipped into an uneasy slumber.

Creekpaw stood in Fourtrees, looking around, confused. Gathered beneath the Great Rock were cats but not the Clan's cats; they were spirits. Their fur shimmered with the stars embedded in their depths and their eyes flashed like fish in a pond.

Suddenly, Creekpaw noticed one cat that she knew. Among the silver cats, was her mentor and RiverClan's medicine cat, Sootcloud. The light gray she-cat stood out immensely with the spirits and seemed to be speaking to a small orange tabby. Their heads were bent so close together that their ears and whiskers brushed against each other.

Creekpaw tried to get close enough but the cats seemed to push her away, and though she screeched to Sootcloud, her mentor seemed to be deaf to all but the orange tabby. Creekpaw was shoved once more and then she fell. She didn't know what she fell into, but she fell. She landed hard in a pool of crimson blood. It stuck to her fur, her paws, her whiskers, her whole body. Creekpaw suddenly felt small and alone.

Her mentor's voice came out of nowhere, whispering words that Creekpaw couldn't understand. The apprentice crouched low, trying to push it all away.

And then, she was back in the medicine cat den, scrabbling in her nest furiously. Creekpaw gasped and her fur stood on end. She rocked back and forth, trying to push the dream out of her head, but proved unsuccessful. She looked around and thought, I need a break from all this.

As quick as possible, Creekpaw left camp and headed to her own place, a place that she felt peaceful at. In her getaway there was a brook, with rocks piled against each other, at the very edge of her territory, near the Greenleaf Twoleg place where the tall creatures would put up their green-pelted nests and stay for a couple days.

Creekpaw was careful not to go near the green-pelted nests in greenleaf, but the other seasons she would go closer, but not much.

The ginger and brown apprentice slipped through the trees, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was following. Since there wasn't anyone, she went on until she heard the whispering of the brook and saw the rocks casting long shadow on the ground.

Creekpaw loved it here. The rocks leaned against each other, making a small den for her. It was small, but then again, there was just her. Creekpaw dragged some fresh moss into the stone den and circled around it to make a nest for herself. As she moved around, soft paw prints dappled out behind her on the soft sand.

Creekpaw looked around. The leaves on the trees were turning golden, as the seasons were changing and leaf fall was upon them. The leaves crunched under paw and a slight breeze ruffled her fur.

Creekpaw stood on the top of the rocks and looked at the forest. Its leafy canopy shivered with the wind and it's woody shoulders shuddered against the wind's force. Creekpaw felt…..well, she felt nice. She felt as if this place was hers alone, no one could come and enter her peaceful abode. The willow trees, the tall rocks and the laughing brook were her only companions here. And she loved that. They didn't treat her like a kit; they didn't pressure her to do something she didn't want to. They left her in peace, only whispering with the wind.

Seeing the gathering rain clouds, Creekpaw crawled into her den. The moss and ferns tickled her belly as she curled up with her tail pulled tightly over her nose. The last thing she could remember was hearing the soft patter of rain drops on the roof of the den before she was pulled into the realm of dreams again.

Once again, Creekpaw was in Fourtrees. It was only her and the orange tabby she had seen speaking with Sootcloud. Hesitantly, the lone apprentice padded to the cat. She spoke up boldly, "Why can't StarClan leave me alone for a little while?! And who are you?!"

The orange tabby looked at her, making Creekpaw wish she hadn't said anything. "Who am I? You ask as if I'm your enemy."

"Well….well that's not the way I meant it. I just want to know who you are and why Sootcloud is acting the way she is." Creekpaw stared back at the tabby, challenge in her eyes. "And how does Sootcloud know you anyway?"

"So many questions." The tabby paused. "I am Flametail, the RiverClan medicine cat before Sootcloud. Maybe now you know how Sootcloud knows me. And for your other questions…." Flametail started to fade away. "…..all in good time….."

"No!" Creekpaw screeched. "Come back! You have to tell me!!"

Creekpaw jerked back into wakefulness, scrambling in her stone den. I have to tell Sootcloud about my meeting with Flametail whether she cares or not.

Creekpaw burst out of the stone den, ignoring the rain as it soaked her fur. She ran back to camp and skidded to the stop in the medicine den. "Sootcloud!"

The medicine cat looked up. Then seeing, it was only her apprentice, she went back to her work. "What is it now, Creekpaw. And don't be so loud, I'm not deaf."

"I've met Flametail."

"What?!" Sootcloud's head jerked up and she stared at Creekpaw, her eyes full of surprise.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Warriors but I do own these characters. Sorry I forgot to put the disclaimer on my first chapter!

Chapter Two

Sootcloud sat there staring at Creekpaw. Just staring. It was quite uncomfortable for Creekpaw but at least her mentor was finally paying attention to her.

Finally, the medicine cat spoke. "When and where did you meet him? Tell me everything." Her tone was demanding and unpleasant.

"Why should I?" challenged Creekpaw. She was hurt and when her mentor finally talked to her, she demanded to know everything. "You don't tell me what's wrong! You ignore me and when you find out I've talked to Flametail, you demand to know! Well, first, I demand to know what it is that you, Pebblestar and Iceclaw know and won't tell anyone!"

Sootcloud glared venomously at Creekpaw but the apprentice just glared right back at her. "No! I won't tell because it has nothing to do with you!"

"Yes it does!" Creekpaw argued back. _It does have something to do with me and maybe even all the Clans!_ She yowled in her head. _If you had told me, you wouldn't feel so bad._

"No it doesn't," Sootcloud snarled. "Now go give Mistfur some watermint. She's complaining of bellyache."

The feeling of being sent away by her angry mentor made Creekpaw's mood worse. She felt like a useless kit.

Creekpaw snatched up the watermint and throwing one last glare at her mentor, she stalked out of the den. She crossed the camp to the warriors den and poked her head inside. In the corner of the den, lay a gray she-cat, her eyes closed as her flanks went up and down, up and down, as she slept.

Creekpaw called out softly, "Mistfur. Mistfur, wake up."

"Huh, what?" The gray she-cat's eyes blinked open sleepily. She repeated in a groggy voice, "What?"

Creekpaw pushed the herbs toward Mistfur. "I got you some watermint for your bellyache."

"Thanks, Creekpaw," replied Mistfur, her voice gentle and soothing compared to Sootcloud's angry rasp. "You'll become a good medicine cat."

Creekpaw looked at her paws shyly. "Thanks, Mistfur. That really means a lot to me. I hope you feel better soon."

Mistfur smiled and curled back up. "You should get back to you den before the rain comes again. I can smell it on the wind."

"Okay, bye." Creekpaw slipped back out of the den and, instead of going back to the medicine den, she abruptly turned towards the nursery. She went inside only to trip over Ghostkit, Sparrowflight's kit.

"Augh!" yowled Creekpaw as she tumbled head first into the dust. As she hit the ground, she heard a shout of triumph.

"Ghostkit!" scolded Sparrowflight. "Why did you do that? Can't you see it's only poor Creekpaw? And look at what you've done to her." The queen nudged the apprentice to her paws and nosed her all over, looking for scratches and scrapes. "Are you all right, love?"

_I hate it when she calls me that._ Creekpaw nodded. "I'm okay, just a bit shaken and surprised."

"Ghostkit, apologize right now!"

Ghostkit looked at his mother and Creekpaw. "But I was only guarding the nursery from ShadowClan intruders."

"Well, you should've been playing outside! Now apologize!" Sparrowflight looked at her kit sternly.

Ghostkit bowed his head. "I'm sorry Creekpaw."

Creekpaw flicked her tail over his ear. "That's okay. Don't be so sad. I'll play with you; I've got nothing better to do."

"Would you, Creekpaw?" asked Sparrowflight. "He's been bothering all the queens this morning."

"No problem," answered Creekpaw. "It'll be fine."

Ghostkit looked as if someone had told he was going to become leader that moment. His eyes gleamed and he strutted around puffing his chest out and saying, "You see that, everyone? Creekpaw wants to play with _me_!"

Creekpaw pushed him out of the nursery. "Come on, you're bothering everyone even more."

Just then, Iceclaw, the Clan deputy and Creekpaw's father, padded up to her and Ghostkit. He nodded his head in greeting and bent down to give Ghostkit a lick on his head. "Congratulations, Ghostkit. Pebblestar says you're ready to be an apprentice. We'll hold you're ceremony tomorrow and sunhigh."

"Really?" breathed Ghostkit. "I'm going to be an apprentice? Like Creekpaw?"

Iceclaw chuckled deep in his broad chest. "Yes, of course."

They watched as Ghostkit bounced away to the nursery, tail straight up in the air. "Hey, everyone! I'm going to be an apprentice!"

Creekpaw turned to her father. "Dad, what's it like, having a high rank in the Clan?"

Iceclaw looked surprised by the question. "Why do you ask that?"

Creekpaw stared at him. "Please, just answer the question."

Iceclaw started towards the camp entrance, looking back once to say, "Come."

They walked through the forest until they came to a nice, sunny spot by the river. The lay down in the sun for some time before Iceclaw rolled over and pressed his side to Creekpaw's. The look in his eyes was warm and sad at the same time.

"I always saw lots of spirit in you, Creekpaw. And ever since your mother went to StarClan, I've always seen a lot of her in you." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "There's not much to say about being deputy. It's just that the cats of the Clans give you more respect than regular warriors."

"That's it?" asked Creekpaw. "I think there's more to it than that."

"No, there isn't." Iceclaw licked his daughter. "Now what was going on between all you apprentices at sunhigh?"

Creekpaw shrugged. "Nothing, we were just talking about the Gathering. After all, it is tomorrow."

"Oh, yes, I'd completely forgotten," meowed Iceclaw. "Come on, it's getting late. We should get back to camp."

Creekpaw stood up and shook the dust out of her pelt. She padded close to her father, glad for his warm fur against her side. "I love you, Dad."

Iceclaw chuckled. "I love you too, Creekpaw."

When they reached camp, Iceclaw pressed his muzzle against hers and said, "Good night."

Creekpaw licked him and walked to the medicine den. Sootcloud was there, sorting through herbs. The apprentice walked by, completely ignoring her, turned her back and curled up in her nest. No reaction came from her mentor.

As much as Creekpaw tried, she couldn't get to sleep. She heard Sootcloud go into her den, heard the rustling of fur and then silence and darkness settled into the den. Creekpaw sat up, and stared through the leaves up at the moon. She sat staring at it for a while, when suddenly she saw a face in the moon. It was orange and there for only a blink of an eye. Then it was gone.

Creekpaw looked up in horror. _Was that just Flametail?!_ Creekpaw shook her head. No, she was just seeing things from lack of sleep. Once again curling up in her nest, Creekpaw closed her eyes and pulled her tail over her nose. Immediately, she was in the dreaming world.

_Man, can't they ever let me have_ one_ regular dream every moon? Oh well._ Creekpaw looked around and saw that she was in a forest. Not the forest in her territory but…..wait….was that voices?

Creekpaw bounded through the trees to see who they were but as much as she ran, the farther away the voices traveled. Creekpaw stopped. _Fine. I won't follow them._ She headed in a different direction and started to smell the Thunderpath. Creekpaw pushed through some bushes and found herself on the ShadowClan side of the Thunderpath. As long as she stood there, no monsters went by but the disgusting smell still lingered.

Gingerly, she stepped onto the hard black, ground and ran to the other side. She ducked under some bushes, but instead of finding herself in ThunderClan territory she was now on the bank of the river. _Strange, I seem to be jumping from areas of the Clan territories._ Creekpaw jumped into the water, and, as it wreathed around her, the current grew stronger and soon she was rushed with the current away from Clan territories.

Creekpaw screeched and caterwauled as the current pulled her harder and the water rushed faster. Then, suddenly, it stopped. It all stopped and she wasn't moving anymore.

Hauling herself from the river, Creekpaw collapsed on the bank, breathing hard. She looked up at the sky and screamed, "What's wrong with you StarClan?! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Nothing is wrong with us little one," came a voice. "We have to show you something."

_Isn't that obvious?_ Creekpaw thought. She heard the bushes rustle and a beautiful gray and brown tabby cat appeared.

"Mom!" Creekpaw threw herself at the she-cat, covering her with licks.

"Oh, my dear Creekpaw, I've missed you so much!" purred the she-cat. "I have something to show you. Come with me."

Creekpaw followed her mother into the bushes. They walked for a matter of seconds and the bushes opened into a large rocky clearing. The forest ended here; there was a tall cliff reaching up into the sky

A group of ragged looking cats emerged from a cave in the cliff. Their meows were hoarse and sounded more like growl-barks, like the sound that dogs make.

They made Creekpaw's fur bristle and her legs tremble. "W-Who are they? W-Why are you sh-showing them to me?"

"Don't be afraid," assured her mother. "They can't see, hear or hurt us. For now, anyway."

"Please, can we leave?" whimpered Creekpaw. "I-I want to go now."

Creekpaw's mother led the way back to through the bushes. They quickened to a run and soon they were almost flying across the ground. The two cats reached RiverClan camp in no time at all.

"I must leave you now," meowed Creekpaw's mother. Her voice was laced with sadness.

"But Mom," whined Creekpaw. "Why do you have to go?"

Her mother laughed, a sweet musical sound to Creekpaw's ears. "I have to. I'll be watching you and if Flametail lets me, I can visit you and show you more."

Creekpaw's tail drooped. "But, I don't—"

"Breezefur?"

"Iceclaw!" Her mother rushed to the deputy and pressed herself against him.

"How are you here?" Iceclaw twined his tail with hers and licked his face. Creekpaw could see moons of love reflected in his eyes.

"You're dreaming, mousebrain!" Breezefur laughed again. "Of course you'll see me."

"But why's Creekpaw here?" Iceclaw looked at her to Breezefur.

"She's dreaming too."

"A message from StarClan?"

Creekpaw replied before her mother. "That's no business of yours! Well anyway, I'm going to sleep. Have a nice time."

She left her parents to be with each other. She curled up in her nest and went to sleep quickly.

**Sorry, it's kind of short!! I'll try and make chapter 3 longer. Sorry!!!**

**-Animefan125**

**P.S: The thing with creekpaw's father wasn't really anything important. I just wanted you guys to know that he was her father.**


	4. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry for not updating in like 6 months…something like that. I had a couple projects for school and I was being just plain lazy. I was also working on my other fanfic, __Digiwarp__. Be sure to check it out if you want! Since it's summer I'm going to try and write more. My sister who I share the account with is going to help me write, so I promise no more long waits for the chapter. Once again, I am very sorry!_

_~ Animefan125_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. I only own these characters.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

When Creekpaw woke the next day, the Clan was already up. Sootcloud was not in her den and the scent was stale. Creekpaw stretched her limbs and trotted out of the den. Looking around, she saw a hunting patrol come in, their jaws full of fresh-kill. The scent wafted around camp, making Creekpaw's stomach growl.

She made her way to the fresh-kill pile and tore into a mouse. Once her appetite was satisfied, Creekpaw looked in on Mistfur. The she-cat was just waking up and her bellyache seemed to have gone away.

Creekpaw didn't know what else there was to do. The herbs were all stocked and no one seemed to be sick. She wouldn't ask Sootcloud because she didn't want to end up in another fight with her and talking to her just didn't work anymore; it always ended up with some cat getting mad.

Feeling quite bored, the little apprentice wandered out into the clearing again. Most of the Clan was lying lazily in patches of sunlight, sharing tongues calmly.

Creekpaw sat down and licked her paw absentmindedly, her tail flicking from side to side. The sun baked was warm under her paws but something seemed odd. Different. Suddenly, Creekpaw jumped up, remembering her dream with her mother and the cats that didn't seem to be cats at all. Fear lanced through the apprentice. What could she do about those not-so-cat-like cats?

Reluctantly, Creekpaw realized the only cat she could tell was Sootcloud. What was she going to say about the dream? Where was she anyway?

Creekpaw looked around the clearing, but couldn't find Sootcloud. She padded towards the nursery, her paw steps making no noise. She sniffed the air, and sure enough, mixed in with the scents of the nursery, there lay the unmistakable scent of Creekpaw's mentor. The apprentice sighed and pushed through the entrance and into the den, so alive with kits and scolding queens.

Ghostkit was being groomed by Sparrowflight for his apprentice ceremony, squirming and wriggling under his mothers tongue.

Sootcloud was giving Mapleflower some tansy. The queen lapped the leaves up, wrinkling her nose at their bitter taste.

The medicine cat looked up to see Creekpaw and her eyes hardened angrily. The apprentice pretended she hadn't noticed as she walked up to Sootcloud. She waited respectfully for Sootcloud to finish with Mapleflower before speaking.

"Um…Sootcloud?" began Creekpaw, "I need to speak with you about something." She shuffled her paws nervously, staring at them. She could feel Sootcloud's stare burn into her fur.

"Fine," Sootcloud mewed, flatly. "Let's go back to the den."

Sootcloud led Creekpaw back to the den. She settled down in a shady spot and looked at her apprentice with no expression.

"Well…"mumbled Creekpaw. "I had a dream last night…"

Sootcloud jumped up, startling Creekpaw. "Wait, let me fetch Pebblestar." She ran out of the den at a shockingly fast pace. She came back rather quickly, Pebblestar following her closely. Sootcloud settled back down, Pebblestar sitting a little apart from her.

"Go on, Creekpaw," Sootcloud said softly, looking at her apprentice happily.

"I dreamed that I saw my mother—"

"Breezefur?" Pebblestar murmured, surprised. "You saw Breezefur?"

Sootcloud looked at Pebblestar sternly. "Don't interrupt! Creekpaw is the only one who should be speaking right now!"

Pebblestar flicked his tail and looked at Creekpaw again then nodded.

The apprentice nodded back and continued, "So I saw Breezefur and I met her a long way down the river. She took me away from the river and we came to a rocky clearing. There was a big cliff but no more forest. A group of cats with ragged pelts came out of a cave in the cliff side. When they spoke, they didn't speak like us, they sounded more like dogs. And there was something about them didn't feel right. They frightened me a lot…"

Both older cats were looking at Creekpaw with concern. Sootcloud spoke to her gently. "Did anyone of these cats look like their leader, Creekpaw?"

Creekpaw shook her head. "No, Sootcloud. I didn't notice anything about them except their way of speech and the look of their pelts. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry, little one," Pebblestar reassured her. He turned to Sootcloud. "Do you have any idea what the dream means?"

"No, it makes no sense to me," Sootcloud replied. "Creekpaw was this cave of theirs far away from our camp?"

"I think it is." Creekpaw thought back to her journey down the river. "When the river pulled me with it, it wasn't a long time, but the forest was moving very quickly. And on the cliff there was no forest so it must be far away."

"The river pulled you?" Sootcloud asked.

"Yes, I came across the Thunderpath from Shadowclan territory and instead of ending up in ThunderClan I appeared on the river bank. Then I climbed into the water and suddenly the current started to get stronger and stronger and I couldn't fight it. It swept me away and then it just stopped. So I came out of the water and then Breezefur appeared out of the bushes."

"Ah…..okay," Sootcloud murmured, nodding. "Can you show us the way there?"

"Maybe," meowed Creekpaw, shrugging. "Though I don't think I could go alone. If I went alone and really did find those cats, what if they attacked me? In my dream they couldn't see or hear us."

"You shouldn't go now anyway," agreed Pebblestar. "It's almost sunhigh and time for an apprentice ceremony. Come on."

He led them into the clearing and leaped up onto the High Rock and yowled loudly and clearly, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the High Rock for a Clan meeting."

Cats appeared from everywhere. They all settled down beneath the tall rock on which Pebblestar perched nobly.

Ghostkit and Sparrowflight emerged from the nursery. The kit's pelt shone and his eyes sparkled proudly.

Pebblestar jumped down from the High Rock gracefully as Ghostkit padded up to his leader. Pebblestar spoke, "From this day onward, until he earns his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Ghostpaw."

The newly named Ghostpaw looked up at Pebblestar, his eyes shining with determination and excitement.

"Hailpelt," Pebblestar meowed as a blue-eyed gray she-cat came forward, "You are ready for an apprentice. You have learned much from Raventail and I am sure you will pass on all the skills you have learned to young Ghostpaw."

Hailpelt touched noses with Ghostpaw, blinking at him warmly. The pair padded to the side and the Clan called out the name of the new apprentice.

"Ghostpaw! Ghostpaw! Ghostpaw!"

The cats gathered around Ghostpaw, congratulating him. Soon the crowd dispersed and Creekpaw made her way over to the apprentice. She licked his ears.

"So how do you feel now Ghostpaw?" she meowed brightly.

"I feel great!" he exclaimed. "Being an apprentice is so awesome!"

"You've only been an apprentice for 3 seconds," Hailpelt laughed. "Come, let's go find you some moss for your new nest in the apprentices' den."

Ghostpaw ran ahead of his mentor, scampering back and then running forward again. Hailpelt laughed again and trotted off.

Creekpaw looked around the clearing and saw Sootcloud beckoning her over to her. The medicine cat looked happy and welcoming.

Creekpaw bounded over to her, her tail waving in the air. "Yes Sootcloud?"

Sootcloud flicked her tail over her apprentice's ears. "You're coming to the Gathering tonight. Pebblestar needs you to round up all the other cats coming so they can eat and we can set off as soon as possible."

Creekpaw nodded. "Okay, who am I supposed to find?"

Sootcloud listed off the names of cats quickly. "Hailpelt, Raventail, Thornfang, Ambertail, Ghostpaw, Nettlepaw, Dawnpaw, Sparrowflight, Rosefoot, Coalstreak, Snowspots, and Mousenose; got all those?"

"Yes!" mewed Creekpaw, nodding. "I'll go get them now." She trotted off towards the elders' den, which was closest. Poking her head in, she noticed that all of them were asleep. Creekpaw slipped in quietly and nudged Snowspots gently.

The elder opened her eyes and looked at Creekpaw. "Must you wake me from my nap? I was having a very pleasant dream about a fat rabbit."

"Oh that's all very nice but you're coming to the Gathering right?" Creekpaw asked. "You should eat now. We'll be leaving soon."

Snowspots sighed and stretched. "I'll wake the others up then."

Creekpaw ran out of the den and grabbed three mice from the fresh kill pile. She dropped them off back at the elders' den and trotted over to the nursery.

She told Sparrowflight and Rosefoot what she had told Snowspots and went over to the apprentices den.

The apprentices were talking to Ghostpaw excitedly. They looked up when Creekpaw poked her head in.

"Hey guys!" she mewed cheerfully. "Nettlepaw, Dawnpaw, and Ghostpaw you guys are coming to the Gathering so you might want to eat now."

The three named apprentices stood up, stretched, nodded to the other apprentices and followed Creekpaw out of the den.

Nettlepaw padded next to Creekpaw. He licked her shoulder. "You seem to be in a happier mood. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really," replied Creekpaw. "Today just seems to be a day that's not right for a bad mood, you know what I mean?"

Her brother looked at her with a confused expression.

"Oh never mind," Creekpaw meowed. "I have to get the warriors. I'll see you later." She trotted over to the warriors' den and delivered the message. Then she joined the rest of group of cats going to the Gathering at the fresh kill pile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm going to try and update every other week now since it's summer and all now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_~ Animefan125_


End file.
